Weasels
The Weasels, Weasel Arrowmen are secondary antagonists who first appeared in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. They are a gang of crafty thieves and crooks who serve the interests of their boss, Mr. Winkie. However, because of their fast-moving hoodlum-like qualities, they appeared more often in later films as antagonists to Mickey and Friends, mostly employed as henchmen by more powerful villains. Appearances ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' In their original film, the Weasels were hired by Mr. Winkie in an attempt to steal the deed to Toad Hall. They first appear in a flashback surrounding a testimony told by Cyril Proudbottom when J. Thaddeus Toad is brought to court for allegedly stealing a red motorcar. Seven weasels are seen in the vehicle speeding past Toad and Cyril down a highway, having stolen the car and fleeing the police apparantly for an earlier robbery; one of the weasels emerging from the car's trunk is seen carrying a bag presumably containing stolen goods or valuables) and stopping by a nearby tavern. Toad is instantly enamored by the sight of the automobile, going so far as to smelling the fuel emitting from the muffler, and decides to seek out the "owners". Toad steps insides the tavern where the weasels are seen scheming at a table until they finally notice him walk in. He approaches the tavernkeeper, Winkie, at the bar and asks him as to who owns the "hot-looking car." At this instant, the weasels, believing that Toad is an informant sent by the police, suddenly scurry beneath the table and draw guns at him but soon lower their weapons when Toad declares that he merely wanted to buy the car. However, having no money on him at the time, Toad instead proposes to trade Toad Hall for the car, a bargain the weasels quickly and eagerly accept. Later that night, the weasels are seen by Angus MacBadger partying and drinking beer in Toad Hall with Winkie. Angus sees Winkie holding the deed to the hall, which is the only thing that can prove Toad's innocence. The heroes hatch a plan and go to Toad Hall to retrieve the deed. One of the weasels is keeping watch and is alerted of their presence. He quietly follows them into Toad Hall, where Winkie and the other weasels are drunk for too much beer. Just as Mole is about to take the deed back, but the guard weasel stops them and wakes his boss and comrades. After a dangerous and comical game of keep-away, Toad and his friends escape with the deed. It is assumed that Winkie and the weasels were sent to prison afterwards. ''How to Be a Detective'' A weasel thug tries to hinder Goofy's attempts to solve the "Al" case. Early on, he threatens Goofy with a gun. At another point, he serves Goofy a martini laced with a goofball and then leaves him to drown underwater with his feet set in concrete. During the car chase, the weasel tries to stop Goofy's car by covering the road with tacks, only for Goofy to sweep them out of the way with a broom. At another point during the chase, the weasel places a travel billboard in the path of the other cars, so that they will drive off the road. He also engages Pete in a shootout between the cars. Finally, at the end, he serves a parson for Pete (revealed as the missing Al) and the dame's wedding. ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' Two of the weasels appeared as gravediggers for Tiny Tim's funeral, as well as Scrooge's funeral. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Though the weasels do not appear in the film, the Toon Patrol's designs are based off of them. ''The Prince and the Pauper'' They appeared as the henchmen of Pete and are supporting antagonists. They serve as the English King's military force, but act more like ruthless crooks that constantly rob the poor, in the ill King's name. They also appear as the main enemies in the "Prince and the Pauper" level of Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse. There are two kinds of such enemies here: those who throw knives and those who shoot arrows from crossbows. ''DuckTales'' Two weasels appeared as Flint's henchmen in "Horse Scents", and two Australian weasels appeared in "Back Out in the Outback". ''House of Mouse'' In the episode "Pete's House of Villains", when he is put in charge of the House, Pete hires weasels as the waiters in place of the Penguin Waiters. Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:1940's introduction Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Weasels Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Ichabod and Mr. Toad Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Comical Villains Category:Always evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderers Category:Animal Killers Category:Reformed Category:Characters reformed Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Kidnappers Category:Fighter Category:1990's introductions Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Roger Rabbit antagonists Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Cowboys Category:Teams